


It's Valentine's Day

by CumberCurlyGirl



Series: My 221Bs.   221 words, last word starts with B.  Each of these ficlets stand alone. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Honey, M/M, Making Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: A 221B ficlet. 221 words, last word beginning with B. Basically just sweet sensual fluff.





	It's Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts), [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> Inspired by "Sometimes, They Hurry" by Atlin Merrick. Podfic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529872)

It’s Valentine’s Day, and morning sun shines through the windows of Baker Street where the detective and the blogger lie sleeping, Sherlock’s breath against John’s shoulder, even and warm.

It’s Valentine’s Day, and today John will make breakfast for Sherlock. He’ll cut the toast into heart shapes, and they will laugh together at the silliness of it. 

It’s Valentine’s Day, and today Sherlock will give John a handmade card that says “I love you more than a triple homicide.” And John will give Sherlock one that says “Bee mine” complete with cunningly drawn bees, and a jar of vanilla bean infused honey.  The honey will be used scandalously, licked from fingers and nipples, drizzled over salty skin.

It’s Valentine’s Day, and when they wake they will make love slowly and tenderly. Sometimes they hurry, sometimes they don’t make it up the stairs or to their bed, lost in the heat and urgency of their desire, but not today. Today they will take their time.

It’s Valentine’s Day, and John will hear his name breathed in that velvety baritone and Sherlock will feel John’s lips as they move over his body, cherishing it. And they will take their time.

It’s Valentine’s Day, and they will cling to each other, will whisper endearments, will cry out in ecstasy. And it will be **beautiful**.


End file.
